The present invention relates to a connecting device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for connecting noncoaxial shafts of a mechanical assisted vehicle transmission, to which the present invention refers purely by way of example.
Mechanical assisted vehicle transmissions generally comprise a shift rod, a control shaft, a connecting device connecting the shift rod and control shaft, and an actuating device for rotating the shift rod.
The shift rod has a longitudinal axis, and, in use, rotates a few degrees about its axis with respect to a neutral position, and is movable in a direction parallel to its axis; the control shaft has an axis parallel to the axis of the shift rod, and is connected to a linear actuator for translating the control shaft along its axis; the connecting device comprises a lever integral with the shift rod, extending crosswise to said axes, and comprising an appendix which, in use, engages a groove formed in the control shaft; and the connecting device transmits axial displacements from the control shaft to the shift rod to enable the shift rod to rotate as stated about its own axis. Though effective in terms of transmission performance, a major drawback of such connecting devices lies in insertion of the appendix inside the groove seriously slowing down assembly of the transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connecting device designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a connecting device for connecting a first shaft having a respective first axis, and a second shaft having a respective second axis located a given distance from the first axis and parallel to said first axis; said connecting device comprising an arm integral with said first shaft, and a pocket located along said second axis of said second shaft; said pocket being engaged by a distal end of said arm; and said connecting device being characterized by comprising a body fitted to said second shaft, said body having said pocket formed on a peripheral portion of said body, and a recess permitting access by said distal end to said pocket.